Hitman
by MrMapleSyrup
Summary: Rocket's been taken by a massive illegal slave trader and is being held on a mysterious planet. The Milano has been severely damaged and Gamora and Drax have both been injured. Rocket is separated from the rest of guardians, with no hopes of rescue, he has to escape this on his own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The planet Sarath was abandoned almost 22 centuries ago, a massive asteroid knocked the planet out of its solar system and soon the entire planet froze over. The planet's atmosphere is completely covered in radiation making it unstable for any life form.

So it was a rare chance that the Milano would make a landing there.

Peter stepped out, a gust of wind blew into him. He stepped out followed by Gamora, both of them were in radiation suits. The soft snow underneath gave away to Peter's weight and his foot sunk down.

"So you got an energy reading from this planet?" Groot walked out with Rocket sitting on his shoulder.

"Yes, what's the matter?" Peter asked turning around, pulling out a small hand held device.

"Oh nothing, it's just that is seems pretty unlikely for someone to hide an infinity gem here." Rocket folded his arms, as Groot walked up next to Peter.

"Just shut up and follow." Peter said beginning to walk towards a bunch of ruined buildings.

Rocket scoffed and motioned for Groot to follow Peter, the buildings were white, mostly because they were covered in snow and ice. Most of the structures had collapsed, leaving a pile of stone and rubble.

As they got closer, the snow covered ground turned into ice and they could see underneath.

"Jesus." Peter muttered, down under he saw bodies of people, all with blue skin either from the cold, or their skin was just naturally blue. The bodies were being preserved by the cold so they were still in perfect shape.

He looked up and continued walking, the scanner in his hand beeping faster. The infinity stone was in there.

The door to the building was completely frozen shut, ice formed between all the gaps. Peter had to blast it open, a strong gust of wind blew out as soon as the door opened. Inside was pitch black, Peter couldn't see anything asides from the light coming from the open door. He took out his flashlight and walked in, glancing back to make sure Groot and Gamora followed.

The sound of cracking ice could be heard from above, Peter looked up to see a red glowing dot that progressively became bigger.

"Uh, guys?" Peter shouted, Gamora rushed up next to him.

"Is that the stone?"

"No, it doesn't look like it." Peter glanced down at his scanner, which pointed directly at the dot. "But the scanner seems to think so-"

A low humming interrupted Peter. "Shit get down!" Peter shouted pushing Gamora to the ground, a large red beam shot from the light illuminating the entire room for a second.

A large chunk of ice fell, hiding the sound of something thumping to the ground.

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted angrily, he stretched his arm to where the light came from and punched a hole through the roof.

The entire room lit up, blinding everyone for a few seconds

"What the hell was that?!" Peter said beginning to pick himself up, noticing that he was covered in what looked like ashes.

A small wheezing can be heard from Groot's direction, he was crouching over something small and furry.

"Ah fuck." Peter muttered and ran over to Groot, Rocket lay on the ground, a hole in his jumpsuit revealed a bleeding wound in the centre of his chest.

"We need to get him back to the Milano."

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rocket awoke in his bed, something strapped tight in his chest, the last thing he remembered was a bright red light. Rocket pushed himself up, grunting at the pain it caused him to grunt,

"Oh shit, Rocket's awake!" Peter shouted towards the open door and rushing next to Rocket's bed.

"What the hell happened?!" Rocket said, he sounded angry and worried at the same time.

"Calm down Rocket." Peter said calmly as Groot walked in.

Questions swarmed his mind, but he knew almost all of it, Peter probably couldn't answer.

"I am Groot." (Are you feeling ok?) Groot said full of concern.

"I'm fine, now can someone please tell me, what happened?!" Rocket said the last two words louder, hoping to get the message across.

Gamora walked in carrying a cup of steaming water, she placed it on the cabinet next to her.

"All we know is that someone shot you with a big red laser, we don't know who he is, where he went, or if he really is a _he._" Peter said standing up, glancing over at Gamora who nodded, which confused Rocket even more.

"But we did find this." Peter said chucking a card onto Rockets bed.

Rocket picked it up, the card was holographic, it's power source coming from its centre where a small metal component was. The card shined blue in colour, it read _Graok Kej. _The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"That name belongs to one of the galaxy's most dangerous criminals, he own an illegal slave trade and people smuggler company, and to give you an idea of how rich he is, he own a whole planet, and 3 of the closest governments have been payed off by him."

Rocket looked up surprised, now he knew who this guy was.

"Holy shit." He mumbled. "What the flark does he want with me?" Rocket said throwing the card back at Peter.

"What do you think?" Peter said catching the card and stuffing it into his jacket pocket and sticking both his hands in them.

Rocket moved his legs off the bed and threw the blankets off, his jumpsuit was still on, it stopped at his waist. He clipped the top around his chest and walked out of the room following Gamora and Peter.

The ship was in space now, the icy blue planet far behind them. They sat around the round dining table (at least that was what seemed appropriate to call it), joining Drax who was already there, or always was there.

"Rocket we need to talk." Peter said a few minutes after, Rocket had started to build something that started to look like a gun.

"What." He said putting his creation on his lap still holding on to it.

"You're not getting off the ship at our next stop." Gamora said, leaning over on the table.

"Like hell I'm not!' Rocket shouted glaring at Gamora.

"It's too dangerous for you to go out."

"What, because mister slave-head want's me in his collection? I'll blast all his henchmen to bits!" Rocket raised his hands to his side and let them drop.

"Rocket, you're not getting off, and that's that." Gamora said with a stern voice.

"So you're my fucking mother now, great." Rocket slumped back into his chair and returned to working.

"Where we headed anyways?" Rocket said a few minutes later, stuffing the pistol he just made into his pocket.

"Plashia." Peter said, looking up from the small computer Peter had brought out.

"What're we running low on this time?" Rocket said folding his arms.

Plashia was a bright colour filled planet, mostly from the 3 different colour stars around it. The planet is trapped in eternal daylight, a cold star shines on one side, a giant dwarf star shines on the other, and a normal sunshine on the left between those two.

"Food, water, fuel, almost everything." Gamora said, she had the tip of her knife twirling on the table.

They stayed silent for a few more moments until Rocket noticed something.

"Wait where's Drax?" Rocket said looking around the room.

"He's probably in his room cleaning his knife." Peter said, he had begun playing a weird video game, everything looked blocky in it, like everything was made of cubes.

Silence fell upon the room, asides from the occasional brushing sound from leaves, Groot had fallen asleep and he kept moving his leaves.

00000000000

A clunk on the metal ground awoke Rocket, had he fallen asleep? He lifted his head and found the Milano dark inside, except for the faint light coming from the cockpit. He felt tired and drowsy as he hopped off the chair, he climbed into the cockpit, the Milano was docked and it was night time.

"Where the hell are you Peter." Rocket mumbled, he sat onto the pilot seat and tried to contact Peter.

Rocket sat there for a full 5 minutes, Peter hadn't responded. He powered up the Milano to switch on the lights, the brightness blinding Rocket for a few moments, he returned back to his seat at the table and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. He took a swig and placed it on the table, Groot was nowhere to be seen and he had no idea of Drax went with them.

Rocket was about to fall asleep again, but something on the roof made him jolt to life. He grabbed his rifle that was next to the table and looked up. It sounded like it came from outside.

He stayed looking at the roof for a bit, expecting something, or someone to blast a hole and fall through.

Suddenly the lights cut off again, sending the room into pitch blackness. Rocket almost fired his gun but stopped himself in time. Something heavy fell to the ground, making an extremely lout clanging sound, Rocket's night vision was starting to kick in, he could just make out outlines of shapes. He felt something grab his rifle and yanked it from his grasp, sending him tumbling forward. He stood up and grabbed out the new pistol and shot in the direction he came from. The bullets hit the wall and punched 5 dents into it. His night vision was now in full effect, but he still couldn't see his attacker. Something hit him behind the knees and they gave away, the felt two hands grab his arms and pushing them onto his back and he felt cold metal being strapped onto his wrists.

The lights came back on, blinding Rocket as he squeezed his eyes shut from the brightness that suddenly illuminated the room. He slowly opened his eyes, someone stood in front of him, she was definitely a women by the looks of her body shape. However every other part of her body was covered in a black jumpsuit. Her mask's visor was 3 vertical lines downwards and yellow in colour, the black jumpsuit was covered in all sorts of weaponry, knifes, guns, grenades and even a laser cutter.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Rocket said through gritted teeth, giving the women a hateful glare.

She didn't respond, but she did grab out a small knife, she kneeled in front of Rocket, and placed the knife right above the neck.

"I, am the person collection money for your capture. You'll do well to keep your mouth shut." She put a little more pressure on the knife, drawing a small drop of blood.

Heavy footsteps could be heard toward Rocket's right, something big lumbered right into the women, sending her tumbling to the ground.

She instantly picked herself up, she now had 2 larger knifes in each hand.

Drax stood in front of Rocket, also wielding 2 knifes, he walked behind him and cut the cuffs off. Rocket stood up and grabbed his rifle, a grin spreading across his face.

"I only care for the simple things, like how much this gonna hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gamora was starting to fall behind, but Peter didn't stop to wait for her, he could see the Milano, mostly because of the smoke pouring out of it. They had been in a giant shopping area much like one on Earth, when an explosion grabbed Peter and Gamora's attention. They ran out to see black smoke flying into the sky coming from the direction the Milano was in. Peter took off instantly, followed by Gamora.

They were getting really close now, the docking bay they were on was deserted, all except for 4 guards standing behind yellow and black tapes. Peter slowed down in front of then, gasping for breath as one of the guards looked at him weirdly.

"Let me in, that's my ship one of my team members are in there." Peter said after a few moments of catching his breath.

The guard opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door to the Milano opening, 3 guards walked out, each of them apprehending a person, Drax, a women dressed in black, and Rocket, who had the special treatment of having a collar around his neck.

"Hey what the hell is going on?!" Peter burst out, staring into the guard in front of him and pointing at Drax and Rocket.

"Sir, those people caused an explosion that killed 2 workmen, we are apprehending them." The guard said as the three holding the prisoners approached.

"Well okay, take the women dressed in black, but Rocket and Drax come with us." Peter said as Gamora finally arrived.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the area, or return to your ship."

"Hey don't you know who we are? We're the ones that killed Ronan, we're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"I am fully aware of that, but the raccoon is still a wanted criminal in our sector. The Xandarian's may have erased all their criminal records, but ours still exist." The man motion for the guard holding Drax and he let go. "You can have him back, but the racoon comes with us."

"No, he's not." Peter said through gritted teeth, his hand lowered to grab his pistol slowly. "Rocket is coming with us."

The guard leaned forward a bit, getting closer to Peter's face.

"No, he, is, not." He said slowly.

Peter pulled out his pistol, only for it to get kicked out of his hand by the guard who had held Drax. He raised his gun, but before he could do anything, his head was pushed to the floor by Drax. Gamora and Peter switched places and she had her knifes on the guards throat Peter was talking to.

Drax turned around to punch another in the face, and quickly tuning him around, putting him into a headlock with a knife to his throat.

"Rocket comes with us, let him go right now, or we'll kill all of you. I don't give a shit about being wanted." Peter said as he picked up his blaster, aiming it at the man holding Rocket.

The man slowly let go of the stick connected to Rocket's collar, Peter approached slowly. He knelt down in front of Rocket and removed to collar.

"Not even a thankyou?' Peter asked in a low voice.

"You'll get your thankyou served in my claw marks on your face in a sec."

Peter was about to walk behind Rocket, but a pain suddenly erupted on the right side of his face, sending him falling to his left. The kick was so hard he couldn't hear from his right ear, the guard holding her was sprawled on the ground, blood pouring from a cut in his neck. She pulled out a gun and shit the other guard, then pointed it at Rocket, she was about to pull the trigger but a knife flew into the nozzle causing it to spark.

The assassin barely had time to react before Drax tackled her to the ground.

"Peter, are you okay?" Gamora knelt down next to Peter who had his hand over his right ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think she broke my ear." Peter sat up, he began rubbing under his ear lobe, a pain expression spreading across his face when he pressed too hard.

Drax ran over, the assassin either dead or unconscious on the ground, Peter didn't care either ways.

"Are you alright friend?" He asked, he looked worried, which was very rare to see.

"Uh, yeah, hate to crash the party but…" Rocket's voice suddenly piped in, he shrugged both his should indicating his hands which were still cuffed behind his back.

"Drax, do me a favour." Peter didn't need to say more.

Drax walked behind Rocket and cut the cuffs off, allowing Rocket to finally pull his tired arms forward.

"Thanks." He muttered as he began rubbing his wrists.

"Oh so he gets a thankyou?"

"The thankyou served from scratches is still up for the taking." He grinned at Peter who scoffed and looked away.

Peter got up, finally removing his hand from his ear, which was now completely red. "So, what're we gonna do?"

"There's a fire in there and the cockpit control panels are fucked, there's a hole in the roof and through side of the hull. Oh and no, I did not do _any_ of the damage." Rocket lied, knowing full well he was the one who blasted the hole in the wall, but Peter didn't need to know.

Peter stared blankly at Rocket with his mouth open. "Jesus Christ, what the fuck were you guys doing in there?!"

"Hey, what did you want me to do? The bitch was tryin' ta kill me!" Rocket shouted in protest. "Look the damage isn't too serious, if I can get my hands on some equipment and scraps I might be able to fix it."

"Not too serious? Are you kidding?! Even If you did have those thing I doubt you would be able to fix this!"

"Oh yeah, so blame it on me huh?!"

"Stop arguing." Drax interrupted, his voice was calm but both Rocket and Peter knew he was getting impatient.

The thick black smoke has subside to a light grey, but it was still bellowing out in massive amounts. He began walking towards it, when he opened the door more smoke poured out, he had to put on his mask to safely enter. The fire was coming from a bunch of pipes, the edges were already red hot. The massice hole was blown from the inside, probably from a stray plasma shot from Rocket. The hole was big enough for Peter to walk through. He went inspect the cockpit, most of the panels were completely destroyed, and many of the control sticks were snapped.

He headed for the door, giving one last glance at the destroyed interior of the Milano. But what he saw outside was even worse. Gamora lay on the ground, a nasty gash on her belly, and Drax was on his hands and knees, blood dripping from his chest. But even worse, was that Rocket and the assassin was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rocket awoke with his head looking down, his neck ached and his upper arm hurt. He lifted his head, he saw space, so he was in a ship. Why he was in the co-pilot seat he didn't know, was he in the Milano? He looked to his left and almost jumped out of his seat, he probably would've if he wasn't being held down by numerous white straps, which he only now took notice of. His arms were bound tightly to the side of his ribcage, and his chest was secured to the chair, and in the pilot seat, sat the assassin.

'What the hell is this?!" Rocket shouted in anger, he tugged at the straps but they didn't give.

"Shut your mouth or put a muzzle on your face." She hissed at his, without even giving a glance.

"Why you fu-" Rocket stopped himself, he'd much prefer to stay silent then be muzzled.

He stayed silent while looking around the cockpits interior. Most of the panels in front of him he could reach with his feet, but the language was one he had never encountered. Over his head there were also a few switches and nibs, but they were far out of his reach even if his was standing on the chair. The ship seemed new, either that or he had just gotten too used to Peter's pigsty he calls his ship. He did notice however, that there was a control stick just out of his reach, not for long though as the chair could spin on a three hundred and sixty degrees axis. He used his left leg to kick the wall, sending the chair spinning to the right, his right left hit the control stick, causing the entire ship to flip backwards and send the assassin flailing off her chair.

Rocket began laughing as the ship stabilized itself.

"Listen you rat," she said menacingly as she put a knife to Rocket's throat, "my original mission was to kill you. The only reason you're alive was 'cause my contractor decided that he wanted you alive, if I get you to him alive, I get a bonus. Frankly, that bonus isn't very big, and I'll gladly kill you right now if you're too much trouble. He also never mentioned what condition I needed to get you to him in, so I can hurt as badly as I want." She leaned in closer and pressed the knife down harder, causing Rocket to push his head into the seat. "If anything else happens, you'll wish I had killed you." She pulled her knife back and sheathed it. "And just to be on the safe side, I'm gonna muzzle you up now."

00000000000

Peter sat in the blue chairs outside the waiting room. Every time looking in he could see shadows of doctors working with someone lying on the table, that someone was Gamora. The smell of the alien hospital was mildly different from the one he remembered from Earth, but that didn't make a difference. He remembered sitting in almost the exact same position, waiting for the operation to be over, except it was his mom in there the last time.

Drax's condition was as serious, he only suffered from a flesh wound and a small amount of blood loss. Gamora however had loss way too much blood, and the cut on her was deep, the doctors didn't say anything other than deep.

Everything took too long, getting to the hospital took long, waiting for the ambulance to get back with his injured friend took too long, and this surgery was taking too long. He felt like he'd been there for hours, however his com unit told him he had only been there for 25 minutes.

He felt sleepy sitting there in the chair, incapable of doing anything but wait. He closed his eyes to rest, he knew it would lead him to falling asleep, but the stress of waiting for Gamora's surgery to finish was killing him. And he soon fell asleep.

"Mister Quill."

Peter's eyes shot open and he got up, almost tripping over his own legs as he stood in front of the doctor. His vision was fuzzy and he felt really horrible.

"The surgery is complete, her situation is critical but sustained, she has suffered intense blood loss and will need rest." He said calmly, pulling out a clipboard and writing something down on it, then handed it to Peter.

"This is the cost for the surgery."

Peter didn't even bother looking at the numbers, but it well into the ten thousands. "Does it include the price for Drax's surgery?"

"Yes."

"Which room is he in?"

"A2.02, second floor."

Peter nodded and silently thanked him, he turned around and headed for the elevator, his vision finally beginning to sharpen. As he walked through the hallways, he couldn't help but remembering back to that night, the night his mom passed away. He had walked through many similar hallways with his grandpa while heading to his mother's room.

He reached the elevator, it was eerily quiet at night.

It reached the second floor with a _ding_ and the door slid open silently. The door in front of him read A2.96. _Great,_ he thought to himself, _now I have to walk for ten minutes_.

He reached Drax's room, he couldn't hear anything out of the room, maybe he was asleep. The door slid open when Peter got close enough, Drax had two tubes going up his nose, and Peter could tell he wasn't very happy about that. He had bandage wrapped around his stomach, stained with a few spots of blood. He wasn't asleep, so Peter walked over, hoping to start a conversation until the doctors deliver Gamora to the room.

"So, are you kind enough to give me a thankyou?"

"I'll think about it." Drax paused before leaning closer to Peter, "thankyou."

Peter chuckled, then immediately stopped when he remembered that Rocket's gone.

He breathed in and let out a loud sigh before saying, "She took Rocket."

Drax didn't seemed phased, he already knew, he was there when she shot Rocket with a tranquilizer.

The sound of the door sliding open grabbed both men's attention and they looked over. A doctor came in, pushing a hover bed in her hands, Gamora lay in there, Peter could hear pained breaths from her. She led the bed to a position where she pushed the end of the bed into a small gap in the wall, and left the room in a hurry.

Peter had almost fallen asleep when a loud explosion rang out from outside. Peter's eyes shot open, he looked outside the window and saw a bright yellow flame coming from… the Milano. But it wasn't that that made him panic, it was the fact that he realized something terrible. He had forgotten about Groot.

00000000000

The seat was terribly uncomfortable, especially when you're stuck to it for almost 3 hours. At least it felt like 3 hours, Rocket has no idea how much time has actually passed by. They were nearing a dark purple plant, if he were still on the Milano with his friends he probably would've made a joke about Thanos's skin colour. The worst part was the muzzle, it dug into his maw and hurt his mouth, she had strapped the thing on way too tight.

As they entered the atmosphere, the dark purple turned into a red haze, the sky was a dark crimson colour and the horizon was a light pink. But the sky colour were the least of his worries, down far below, even from the high altitude they were in, he could see thousands, maybe even more, life forms of all size and shapes, working away like ants.

The sight disgusted him, and although he would never admit it, he was kind of scared by it too. The ship continued its descend, and was headed for a landing pad not too far away. It was connected to a large black structure, it was extremely tall and seemed more like a monument than to hold people. It was most likely a cell block as Rocket couldn't think of any other use for it.

When they landed, two people in black walked out from a door, they had very similar uniforms to the assassin next to him. She stood up as soon as the ship thudded to the ground and undid the strap holding Rocket to the chair, but the ones holding his arms to his chest were untouched. She attached a rope to his muzzle and marched out the back of the ship. Rocket tried to pull away from the rope, tugging at it and attempting to rip it off the muzzle. His attempts were futile and she was practically dragging him behind her.

The outside climate was boiling hot and Rocket was sweating within seconds. The metal muzzle heated up quickly and it began to burn, he could just imagine how sweaty the slaves are. She pushed past the two men, Rocket was right behind her now, he had given up trying to pull away from the rope.

At least inside was much cooler, most of the rooms weren't rooms at all, as Rocket suspected, it was prison block, the interior of the cells were like an insane asylum, the walls were made of soft pillows. The floor was completely flat, they looked harder than the walls but probably not hard enough for someone to kill themselves in. There weren't any bars to the rooms, a door in the far right corner and a large plate of one way glass made up the rest of the wall.

Rocket couldn't even hear anything from inside the cells so he could only imagine it too be sound proof too.

The assassin took Rocket up 3 flights of stairs before appearing in a stark white room, a single desk was in the middle, it had some books and files, but there was also a man sitting on a chair behind it all. He looked like he was waiting for them, his fingers were latched together and his elbows were on the table. He looked humanoid, in fact if it weren't for the numerous red pricks sticking out of his forehead, Rocket probably would've none the wiser.

"I got him." She said as she stopped a few feet away from the table.

"Indeed you have." He looked away and typed a few things into a hologram of a screen and keyboard. "But you promised me this… raccoon, was different. How so?"

She removed Rocket's muzzle and he snarled at the man, who chuckled and glanced over at the women.

"Is that all?"

"Not even close."

Rocket suddenly felt a sharp pain on his tail, and it was squeezed between the floor, and the women's boot.

"Ah, fuck you!' He shouted as he took a step back from the pain.

"So he can talk, that's still not worth 50 000." He chuckled again.

She yanked Rocket's jumpsuit top off, revealing the cybernetics on his chest and back. He growled lowly and swore he was gonna shoot this lady in the face when he got outta this.

The man now had a surprised look on his face, and he began typing into a holographic projection of a screen and keyboard. As he did that, the women clumsily put Rocket's jumpsuit back on.

"50 000 units have now been transferred into your account." He pressed a blue button and a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere opened, a large yellow skinned alien walked through. He had three eyes and small weird tendrils coming from his forearms.

"Now, the subject."

Rocket hissed at the word _subject_, he hadn't been called that in a long time, and it brought back terrible memories.

The assassin let go of the rope, Rocket took this as a chance. Not a good chance, but still a chance. He turned a around and made a break for it. He hadn't even gone 5 steps when a massive foot slammed him to the ground, he let out a small whimper much to his annoyance. The giant alien lifted his foot and picked Rocket up by the scruff of his neck, a pain in his back indicating an old scar had been opened.

The alien chuckle and brought Rocket through the door the alien came through.

_I hope Peter get the Milano fixed soon,_ he thought to himself.


End file.
